JPH09-105437A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1997, refers to the welded construction of a lower cap closing a lower tip of an outer shell of a strut type shock absorber, and a knuckle bracket holding the outer shell. According to this welded construction, fixing of the lower cap onto the outer shell and fixing of the knuckle bracket onto the outer shell can be performed all at once.